


【荷x南非】西南镇·South Western Town

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1970s in South Afirca, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 南非种族隔离时代的某一天，西南镇里，一位黑人作家的家门被人叩响，出现在门口的竟然是个陌生的布尔人……
Relationships: South Africa & Netherlands (Hetalia)





	【荷x南非】西南镇·South Western Town

“您……”卡吉索·库鲁谨慎地打开门时瞬间愣在了原地。“您……请问您有什么事？”  
门外本可以站着为任何目的而来的人，乞讨、催缴费用、恐吓、勒索、入室抢劫——但永远不该是个白人，尤其是一个素未谋面的白人。  
“晚上好，请问库鲁先生在……？”看到开门的人露出不自然的表情，这名不速之客有些窘迫地闭上了嘴。  
“是我，先生。我就是您提到的人。”卡吉索·库鲁恭敬地回答，他没有提问，只是用迷茫的眼神仔仔细细打量着对方。毕竟不是每天都有白人站在自己家门前。  
“我叫拉尔斯。拉尔斯·范戴克。”  
来者左手摘下头上的帽子，肤色苍白的右手手掌微微朝上伸向对方，动作有些局促。为了更直接地表达友好，他先前或许考虑过跟自己拜访的人行个贴面礼。当然，贴面在这种场合格外不合适，不仅仅因为他们是初次见面，更何况作为一名白人闯入黑人的院子，再突然将自己的白脸贴上去，这将是一件非常出格的事情。想到这些，他重重地深吸了一口气，手掌仍然悬停在半空。卡吉索眯起眼睛一动不动，用他作为一名教师所应当拥有的全部耐心等待对方说下去。  
“我的礼节，我的礼节……”莫名其妙地，自称拉尔斯的人尴尬地用帽子遮住了还悬在空中的右手，神经质地在嘴里重复了些没有意义的词。“我刚刚读完了你的书。”他又快速补充。“《西南镇》。”  
“所以？”卡吉索不知不觉间紧锁起的眉毛拧得更深，他已经打谱对方一定在忍受着某种精神上的疾病，但他从未考虑过如何处理一个神经不对头的白人的上门挑衅。  
没错，这是千真万确的挑衅。一个白人在读了他的书后闯入他的门廊还能是为了什么呢？在剥夺了这些黑皮肤原住民所有的权力之后，他们甚至看不惯这些人拥有幸福，哪怕是最卑微最简单的幸福。当然，也可能是更简单的原因，他们愤怒于一个黑佬居然能读会写。理智告知卡吉索要忍耐，然而他的忍耐已经逼近极限了。看在上帝的份上，如果那家伙要做什么疯狂的事我一定会打烂他的头——卡吉索这么想着。房子的主人靠着自己的房门换了条支撑身子的腿，尽量保持作为中学教师的优雅。  
“那本书棒极了。”也许是认为布尔语的表达力不够强，拉尔斯补充了他能想到的最富赞赏的英语词。“Horheous!”那蹩脚的口音像是有东西堵在嗓子眼里，又让卡吉索露出困惑的神情，直到他意识到这个白人可能只是单纯地在赞扬他。  
“Gorgeous？”卡吉索试探性地更正。  
“是的。抱歉我的英语并不好。”  
“谢谢。我很高兴您将它读完。并且喜欢它。”他极力装出能让对方满意的热情。  
于是他们终于成功地握了一次手，比正常的速度快了接近一倍。有时候礼貌是种任务。  
“读过书后整整三个晚上我难以入睡，想亲眼看看‘西南镇’。你知道，这本书里有很多我曾幻想的东西。整整三个晚上，我目送着月亮消失在西边，最终下定决心来拜访你。所以我冒昧地去了警察局查到你的地址……”  
“警察没有劝您离索维托远一些么？”卡吉索打断了对方，随即又为自己的轻率言行感到窘迫。他完全敞开了门并让出通道。“请进来坐吧，如果您愿意的话。”  
“他们当然会那么说，那是因为他们什么都不懂，如果他们都能耐心看看这本书就好了。事情总是被英国人搞得太复杂。”拉尔斯向屋里望了望，一个黑皮肤的孩子在与他目光相对的一瞬间扭头钻进房间里，门厅尽头站着位穿着传统服饰的年轻黑人妇女，她的脸上写满疑虑。并不出乎意料，拜访者拒绝了男主人的邀请。“我不会在这里停很久。”他指了指路边的轿车。  
崭新的福特车像一块白色的奶油巧克力在阳光下反射出正在融化一般的光芒，卡吉索迅速收回了羡慕的目光，吩咐他年轻的妻子去倒些茶。  
“夫人，拿两个杯子来就可以啦。我车里有白兰地。”拉尔斯朝那妇女挥挥手。她正为被称为“夫人”而显得不知所措，按照道德黑人不该被这样高级的词汇称呼，即使是他们相互之间也不行。就像她现在也不能模仿一位尊贵的白人女士朝对方鞠躬行礼，那不是他们该做的，按照道德他们配不上这些高贵的事情。所以妇人取来两个刷洗了无数遍的玻璃杯，将它们塞进男主人的手里便立即转身离去，好像这样就能使自己和违反禁酒之间令毫无瓜葛一样。只留下卡吉索，反复摩挲着手里的空杯子，犹豫着是不是立马打碎它们会让自己更安全一些。  
拉尔斯从车里取来了纸袋包裹的瓶子，“科尼亚克白兰地”的发音就像吞咽这酒时喉咙里发出的声音一样清脆。两人一个站在门口，另一个站在前院里，互相举杯致意后卡吉索迅速吞了一大口，辛辣的液体像把燎得滚烫的小刀片顺着他的喉咙刮下去。那句话怎么说的来着——禁酒令让索维托的人长出铁嗓子和强大的胃，因为他们必须得喝得足够快才不那么容易被抓住。那白人并没有质疑对方的急切，他再次举起了杯。  
“你们这些伙计从来不会愤怒。”白人慢吞吞地说道。  
这不是真的，卡吉索想，如果你能读懂我此刻的心情你就绝不会这么想。  
“我的厂子里有许多你们的伙计，他们也许抱怨得更多，但是他们还是勤勤恳恳地干着活。只要能达到目的，抱怨两句又能如何呢？但我还是感到好奇，忍受了这么多的不公，你们的伙计为什么始终不发怒。”他将黑人称为“你们的伙计”而不是别的更明确的词，卡吉索为此感到反感，虽然明知对方不管使用什么词他都一样会反感。  
“带着这样的疑问我读了《西南镇》，我好像终于明白了索维托的秘密。”  
秘密？多蹩脚的修辞。  
“丈夫和妻子，母亲和孩子，你所描写的索维托人和人之间有一种魔法。我知道这里甚至不能被称为镇子，你的房子还算漂亮，可是看看那边东倒西歪的棚户，像什么样子！但是这种魔法是笼罩在整个索维托之上的。”拉尔斯比划着背诵了他事先斟酌好的评价。  
“嗯，但是生活永远比不上文学作品里的美好，索维托尤其如此，我不过是写了些相对美好的细枝末节。”卡吉索低头看着杯子里的酒。“更多的时候，我只是在表达那些容易招致嘲笑的幻想。”  
“如果真的是那样我一定不会来这里。”拉尔斯将帽子扣在白兰地瓶上，以便空出只手比划他不知该如何用语言表达的情绪。“你一定读过大学吧，库鲁先生？”  
“是的，文学系。”卡吉索想尽快跳过这个话题，相比讨论他的学历，他倒是宁可对方快点把“采访提纲”念完，尽早离开这里。  
“真不错。”拉尔斯缓慢地摸摸下巴。“我曾梦想过无数次自己能取得一个学位，可是那时我没有钱，我的家人也不愿意为我出这笔钱。现在我有了钱，却没有读书的心情和精力了。”奶油巧克力再次吸引了卡吉索的目光。但你有那辆车，他在心里嘀咕，你可以开上那辆车装作满腹经纶的样子来到索维托和我讨论文学。  
“我对此感到遗憾，范戴克先生。”卡吉索谨慎地回答。  
“我想说的是，原住民的灵魂还留在这里。白人一直认为自己很了不起，也许是这样，我们发明了机器，机器又积累起财富，可是我常常感觉不到幸福。”  
“我对此感到遗憾，先生。”可是这和我有什么关系呢。  
“好了，别总是先生先生的了。”拉尔斯呷了一口酒，用那种不紧不慢的社交态度吞下去。“我可不是来找你麻烦的。”  
你本身就是个麻烦，闯进黑人的聚居区，冒昧地跑进别人的院子，大摇大摆地无视禁酒令，还要炫耀你是多么的富有空虚。卡吉索耐着性子，思考着有没有什么话题可以顺利地让对方滚蛋。  
“我很好奇，英国人剥夺了你们所能拥有的一切，你们为什么不愤怒，还照旧把幸福挂在嘴边？”  
卡吉索几乎要控制不住破口大骂，然而他注意到那白人脸上的表情，那张并不亲切的脸上竟然满是嫉妒。对方用嫉妒的眼神打量着卡吉索的小儿子，那个不知什么时候冒出来的小男孩仍有些胆怯。  
“爸爸，这是什么字？”孩子举起一本卷了角的图书，小声问他的父亲。  
“抱歉，希望您别介意。”卡吉索对拉尔斯说。  
他蹲下身接过孩子手里的图书，耐心地解释。黑人父亲似乎把那恼人的闯入者忘记了，他扶了扶眼镜，伸展了双臂。“这是仙鹤。”他努力伸长脖子。“一种又瘦又高的鸟，他们快乐地生活在东亚。东亚在地球的另一边。”  
他夸张地表演着所提到的每一件事物，有时学着动物的叫声，有时模仿机器的声音。很快羞怯的孩子变得活泼起来，他们欢笑、时不时异口同声说出些词句。拉尔斯握着酒杯，默默看着他们。他想起自己的家庭，不能确定父亲在很久以前是否也和他这样亲密过。  
“您还有别的事情吗？”卡吉索站起身，亲昵的表情又被礼节性的微笑取代。“如果……”  
拉尔斯打断了他：“我只是想说……我理解你们这些兄弟，我们都是一样的。他们不该这样对对待你们，他们什么都不懂。这一切悲哀不过是那些人为了满足利益和那可笑的傲慢所造成的。看了你的书我才突然感觉自己应该过来告诉你，告诉你并不是每一个白人都……”  
“如果你们的欲望得不到满足，那就尽可能去追吧。可这和我们有什么关系呢，先生？”他的手搭在孩子的肩膀上，接过对方因为找不到合适的词而暂停的话。“索维托，S-O-W-E-T-O，我们这里还有另一个名字——‘So where to’，我们因为无处可去，不得不聚居在这里。正如您所说，我这幢房子还算说得过去，那边的棚户根本就不像样子。造成这样的局面，难道真的是像那些权威所说的，是因为我们这些伙计愚昧或是懒惰吗？而您刚才问我为什么我的同胞们不会愤怒。不，我们当然会感到愤怒，我们并不缺少任何感情，也绝不是与生俱来的乐天派。只是我爱我的家人还爱不过来，哪有还精力去保持仇恨呢？既然知道生活注定不会顺利，我除了全身心地爱他们还能做些什么？如果他们离开家时必须要面对这个世界恒久存在的不公和虐待，我们在这里为何不尽可能带给彼此更多的爱和宽慰呢？”他亲吻了孩子的额头。“我知道你的出发点是友好的，但你们永远也不会懂，永远也不会。”  
卡吉索·库鲁抱起他的儿子回到屋子里，将门缓缓合上。和被叩响之前一样，些许变形的门框和门之间有一条小小的、歪歪扭扭的缝隙。  
拉尔斯拾起地上的半瓶酒，将空杯子小心地放在门前的台阶上。他开车回到属于白人的城市里，路过所有“黑人禁止入内”的标牌；路过火车站狭窄的黑人通道；路过后部挤满黑人的公交车……这时他才想起来《西南镇》那本书是如何躺在书店最不起眼的角落，它其实从没有期待谁去拯救它。  
因为它就是它自己的救赎。

这是人类之间犯过的最愚蠢的错误。

——————  
2013年我在上英语精读课时学到了一篇叫“A Drink in the Passage”的文章，讲述在南非实行种族隔离制度的时代，一名布尔族青年（南非荷兰裔）和一名黑人青年在白人公寓楼道里的谈话。彼时部分白人很希望和黑人建立良好的关系，试图表达他们并不喜欢这样的社会状态，然而他们相互之间始终不能完全理解对方。这个故事背景设定在20世纪70年代初，南非约翰内斯堡黑人聚居区索维托因种族问题爆发骚乱的前几年。故事中那个像一块白巧克的汽车是1970年产的福特都灵，这是一个无用的知识点。


End file.
